srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fate SRW
Fate Super Robot Wars is the tentative name of the Fate system used to play the games on this Wikia. The ruleset is made for stories and games with giant robots from different literature fighting and interacting with each other. For now, the rules here (version 0.01), refer only to systems modified or those that deviate from the Fate Core rules. Original Fate CORE rules here. Skill Changes No removed skills, only changed and new skills. Original skill list here. Pilot (Drive) Probably the most important skill for this game. Also used for groundcraft because formally you are required to have a driver's license as a bare minimum to get in a mecha. Can also be used for space ships, etc. * - Overcome : Depending on piloting systems, can be used to overcome obstacles and zones, as well as any effects on it. * - Create Advantage : Depends on the kind of mecha used. * - Attack : Shoot or Melee are better utilized for this. Unless certain stunts or systems (representing in-built auto-functions or irregular methods) are applied. * - Defend : Used to protect against shoot and melee attacks by virtue of piloting the mech out of the way, or using mech features (activating a force field, or thrusting backwards) as opposed to using applicable hand-to-hand combat features (like a riposte or the use of a buckler, etc) Melee (Fight) A skill that also carries over to mech piloting by default, unless stunts are utilized. Called Melee because it covers all fight actions that take place in close quarters. Mechanics (Crafts) Used for fixing mechs or handling mechs by using SCIENCE or ARTIFICERY. Also used for other vehicles and engineering stuff. Fortitude (Physique) Represents how much physical damage one can take. When the Mecha takes the damage without using any maneuvers to try to minimize/mitigate it, this skill is used. Paranormal Kinetics (New Skill) Certain Mecha literature utilize Telekinesis and other similar supernatural abilities as a feature of special pilots or the 'chosen ones'. This skill represents capabilities that come with magic, super science or whatever psychic phenomenon. This skill represents the capability to manipulate, move or change physical objects or forces by using one's willpower. This skill, by default, covers a wide berth of supernatural capabilities: such as pyrokinesis, psychokinesis, elemental control, etc. One may use stunts to refine the skill's specialties and limits. Characters must have a relevant aspect ('Cybernetic Innovative Newtype Coordination', 'Ceremonial Wiz-kid', etc.) before they can take this skill. That aspect also determines the limitations, scope or any trouble that may come from using this skill. It can be used as follows: * - Overcome : Telekinesis can be used to overcome obstacles. Moving a rock out of the way with one's will, silencing a raging inferno with a magical command, etc. * - Create Advantage As above, so below. * - Attack : Can be used as a raw psychic assault. * - Defend : Mental fortresses, etc. Exceed (New Skill) A skill that can be used when channeling the character's drive, breaking the limits of what is humanly possible. May represent something like a "BEAST MODE", or the TRANS AM, or generally just being really cool. This skill is connected to the Drive Aspect of each pilot. Whenever circumstances allow the player to call on their drive aspect, they may pay a fate point to use their Exceed skill. On the next action roll, the Exceed skill replaces one of the dice with a regular 6-sided die. This is called an 'Exceed die'. The result of the exceed die adds successes for each dot on its revealed face. Note that the action roll could use any skill that is not exceed. (But they may use Exceed as a 'default skill' for this special roll, if they wish.) Pilots may use this ability a number of times equal to their Exceed skill's rating per session. Combat/Resolution Rules : Mecha Damage rules : Uses pilot's stress track. (can be upgraded via mech system) - Absorb 2 stress, defender chooses a system to shut down - Absorb 4 stress, attacker chooses a system to shut down. - Absorb 6 stress, attacker and defender each choose a system to shut down. Exceed Die : Represents Guts and Effort, Bravery, Spiral Energy, Getter Rays, whatever. - Spend a fate point, declare your Drive Aspect. - Switch out one of your fate dice for a regular 6-sided die. - Each dot adds successes. - You can use this ability in a single mission for as often as you have dots in the Exceed skill. How to Make a Mech Listed in 4 steps. Step 1 - Choose Mecha Frame (Choose Five parts) These determine the overall shape of your Mech. Examples below : * - Generic Humanoid : Head, Front Torso, Back Torso, Legs, Arms * - Asymmetrical style : Head, Torso, L Arm, R Arm, Legs * - Tailed : Head, Torso, Legs, Arms, Tail * - Plane-ish : Cockpit, Body, Wings, Underpods, Thrusters * - Totally not a Gerwalk ™ : Cockpit, Body, Wings, Arms, Legs Step 2 - Choose Systems per part Internal In-built stuff, combination of the various parts working together in that particular system. Replaces pilot skills when using the part: a single +4 skill, two +2 skills, a +3/+1 combination, a +2/+1/+1 combo, or up to four +1 skills. * Example of Internal System : GN Sword and Shield (Arms) - +3 Melee/+1 Shoot. External Anything held/worn/attached. Essentially works as a Stunt/Extra slot. * Example of External System : Trans-Am GN Drive (Back) - Exceed can only be activated once per mission, but lasts for a number of actions equal to Exceed Skill. Step 3 - Name each System This also becomes an 'aspect' linked to the system and any actions taken using that system. Step 4 - Name your Mecha - Also becomes an Aspect when riding the mecha into battle. Special Mecha Creation Rules Certain homebrew/mishmash/stolen rules listed here. Transformation Either a single part is capable of transforming, or the entire mecha body is capable of transforming. Rules for each follow: Single-part Transformation This feature allows multiple versions of a system (up to three) for the chosen body part. It has a default system, and up to two alternatives. (Created at character creation) You may add up to two more versions by sacrificing a stunt. The player must pay a fate point to switch between the versions. You may transform an internal system into an external system, or vice versa... Or even an external system into another external system. Whole Body Transformation Needs one dedicated system for transformation feature and nothing else (usually torso or control unit). Create 2 sets of systems (for example, head-torso-back-arms-legs turns into cockpit-thruster-underpods-wings-body) with the restriction that one system of each has the whole body transformation feature as its sole system. (in previous example, body and torso represent the core transformation system) In addition, each system part must be linked to another system in a different set (for example, head and cockpit, wings and arms, etc) to track system damage and aspects affecting the systems. For one fate point, the player can switch to any of these system sets in the middle of a mission, but they will be utilizing only the systems of the chosen set unless they spend a fate point to transform again. If the system with the whole body transform feature has been shut down, they may not use this feature unless they repair or regain control of it. The player may sacrifice a stunt at character creation to gain an additional system set for this feature. Combiner Choose “Combination Socket” as one of your Systems. When you combine with armor that also has the right Combination Socket System, the following occurs: • Combined Form has its own stress track, with one box for every mecha/space ship that’s part of the combined form. • Combined Form gets a mild consequence for every pair of Combination Socket Systems in the Combined Form. • Everyone determines initiative as usual for your game but the Combined Form uses the lowest value. • Combined Form gets an action for each active knight inside. Each pilot may use a skill or System once in a turn If you wish to play a combiner as a solo player, the autonomous vehicle rules (below) may be used instead. Autonomous Vehicles Otherwise known as Funnels/Drones/Bits/FANGs and how to put them on your mecha. To use this sort of feature, dedicate a system for it. It can either be a large autonomous vehicle (with 4 boxes of stress, and a +4 skill - only one kind of skill) or multiple (up to 4) smaller ones (+1 skill and 1 stress box each). For swarms of little autonomous drones, they are divided into 4 ‘divisions’ with the above stats for the purposes of game mechanics, and the corresponding aspect (‘nanomachines, son!’ etc). You may dedicate stunts to change any of the above features (such as their skills, numbers, etc.) Character Sheet : Represents the pilot and the mecha. Pilot Name * High Concept * Trouble * Drive - WHY MUST HUMANITY BE SAVED? WHY DO YOU FIGHT? WHAT IS 'JUSTICE'? (shamelessly stolen from apotheosis drive X) - The triggering/tagging of this aspect is one of the conditions for the use of the Exceed Skill. (The other being the expenditure of a Fate Point). * 2 Relationships - at least one must be with another Player Character. You may use one of these aspects to make a significant Supporting Cast member. Skills: * +4 Great : 1 skill * +3 Good : 2 skills * +2 Fair : 3 skills * +1 Average : 4 skills Refresh : 3 Stunts/Extras : 3 Stress Tracks: * Physical: 1+ Fortitude * Mental: 1+ Will Mecha : * Mecha Name * System 1 - internal/external system name - effect * System 2 - internal/external system name - effect * System 3 - internal/external system name - effect * System 4 - internal/external system name - effect * System 5 - internal/external system name - effect